


罪其一

by Tseren



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 伊芙·普拉斯崔了解自己。





	罪其一

1.

白天她瞧见那个马脸的警察在隔离带外为难人。他把要进现场的人的证件举在太阳底下使劲晒，做这件事时重心在两条腿之间来回换，完了板着脸给来者挪过一个针眼那么大的缝儿叫他们过去。那模样看了真恶心，她皱巴着鼻子，绕开道走路。

 

2.

她在家做些杂事等天黑。洗碗时她发现一个玫瑰花的瓷碟上不知何时多了个小豁口。轮她洗碗的时候她可从来轻手轻脚，只有男人那份不知轻重才会把碗碟碰得叮当作响。该死，橱柜里这下又多了个不能奉客的餐具。她提了口气要问问丈夫，打算骂他两句，舌头上粗鲁的话才打了滚儿就被她反应过来咽回去了。可别在这当口发作他。她对自己的反应不咸不淡地咂咂嘴，低头拿起洗碗刷。尼科坐在单人沙发上哗哗地翻报纸，视线总挑她低头抠水槽、弄出令人牙酸的嚓嚓声时跨过纸张边缘。他察觉到屋子里的黄灯光越来越温暖，挂钟哒、哒的声音扰得他把报纸的边儿捏得有些皱。

伊芙·普拉斯崔出门前在尼科的颧骨下连亲了两口，他脸上立刻浮现出敏感的忧郁，像只聪明的牧羊犬远远瞧到刀子那般湿漉漉地眨着眼。伊芙亲完他看见他这表情，又有些不好意思地加抱了他一下，把他那穿日式浴衣而敞开的瘦巴胸腹往自己毛料的大衣前襟上一摁表示宽慰。这宽慰在他脸上起了明显的反效果。尼科很不情愿地，无声抗议地拿脸贴贴她发黄的额头，慢悠悠地向卧室晃。伊芙不再看他，取了她的棕色毛线帽就出门去了。

她先坐公交坐到目标建筑外两条街区。一路上她不时就捏一捏自己的颈动脉，估量一下心跳，确认自己没有发疯或兴奋过头。她一直摸脖子，没发觉她下颌一直有丁点儿洗洁精的白泡。公交司机单手把着方向盘，另一只手搭在挡杆上，眼睛偶尔一瞟左右后视镜，没发现她怎样在车厢后面的座位中炯炯盯视前方。

下了车她先深呼吸了一大口。空气有点泛潮，有点很淡的刈过的青草味。这附近一整片都属于挺好的住宅区。

她走在砖路上，庆幸自己穿的是运动鞋。黑黝黝的铁栏杆上还挂着一些露滴，它们落在围墙基座上的声音都让她心里有点毛毛的。死人她不怕，幽灵其实她也不信，不过她毕竟不想在黑夜中大声尖叫。太尴尬。她把衣领紧了紧，低头快快地走，展开脚板抓地，柔声又快快地走。

 

3.

卡罗琳·马腾斯听到她犹犹豫豫的语调时露出了一个平板的笑。她注意到她的眼角皱纹没有加深。判断笑容性质的一个标准。狐狸。伊芙在心里向上翻了一下眼睛。她乖乖站着看着上司假笑。

“我可以替你要你一把钥匙。你受过现场侦察的训练吗？其实这件事上没必要，那个现场没有多少价值了。但你有受过训练会更好。”

伊芙在诚实和欺骗之间摇晃了一下。她把双手捂在前胸看向卡罗琳。“没有。”

“那就别乱摸乱碰。就这么简单。”卡罗琳敲了两下桌子，像老师在给学生强调重点。她的神气总那么有派头，老天。伊芙低头看见自己的手叠在胸前。看见这煽情姿势她打了个呃儿般一颤身子，迅速把手揣回兜里时心觉一阵莫名其妙。

 

4.

伊芙·普拉斯崔自己的书柜上有一套精装的托马斯·哈里斯全集，和硬壳的、可以当教科书的毒理学与犯罪心理学贴面并排，旁边还乱堆着一些FBI教你识别精神变态者之类的畅销书。她在网上订的一本个人传记迟迟未送到，为这事儿她给亚马逊那态度恭谨的客服打过两个电话。客服每次都给她一堆软绵绵的保证。最后一次她挂了电话，靠在沙发上，不高兴地把方才没来得及造出的一些妙句往客厅满是烤面包味儿的空气里喷了两下。

那传记的作者据腰封所说是克劳福德局长的原型。

 

5.

在深夜溜进警方封锁的凶杀现场没有伊芙读到过的那么刺激。书中那些悸动人心的细节在现实中是多么平淡！

吱呀作响的地板没有让伊芙心里有什么特别的波动。她一步一步拿捏作势地走。她甚至觉得自己正在有意吓自己。

有意吓自己，知道吗，就为了那么点戏剧性。 

她身上有种平庸性的光环，擅长毁掉最微妙的感受，把有幽灵穿行的花园变成一个中介屡屡推销的劣质房产。她自己的想法倒没有这么诗意，她只觉得自己确实没有艺术天赋。

她又试了一下。感觉还是那个感觉，有人在这里被杀了。什么人被杀、什么人杀他、拿什么杀的，这她心里都有数极了。

自己这样溜进来只是为了呼吸一下薇拉内拉曾经呼吸过的空气。

这个想法让她的表情凝重了。但她心里开始有点偷偷摸摸的快活。

不寻常的想法。她一个人在薇拉内拉曾经停留过的地方产生的，和她自己有联系的想法，没有任何人听到和评判，她自己完全掌控的想法。真不错。

 

6.

尸体是歪靠在床边的，因此地板上只留了半个粉笔圈出来的人形。

伊芙现在明白卡罗琳为什么会说这现场没什么价值。一切都摊开讲明，现场的语言用的都是大白话，没有任何高深的修辞技巧。从门口到卧室一路变得放荡的丢弃衣物，甩在门口的两只鞋，地板上一条撕开的锯齿状的塑料包装，褶皱的床单。

毫无新意。毫无新意得简直不像她追寻的那个小艺术家。

伊芙蹲了下来，向地板探去脑袋，她的头发都落到身前了她一把抓过甩到后面。地板上那半个圈显示的是一个屁股，一个倚靠床侧坐下的屁股，但是这个屁股上伸出了一个不应该——以幽默来说也不应该的突触。

她裤兜里的手机被自己蹲下来时折向腿面的腹部赘肉压得紧紧难以抽出，她微站起身、好把它拿出来时有点难为情地想起了玄关柜子里那两张过期的健身卡。她拿出手机按了1234解锁，这时心中倒没有不好意思。

肯尼给她挑了几张特别好的照片。流血的男人坐着，歪着头，摊开手。先是全面的一览，然后每个部分都给她来张仔仔细细的特写。她翻了几下就对照出了，那突触是他伸出的手。

她的鼻尖探向手机屏幕。呼吸的水雾很快就把屏幕糊花了，她赶忙在袖口擦了擦，迫切地奔回这照片带给她的感觉。

她暗自惊讶的感觉，她没法复述，一张口就愣神的感觉，凭借作家出色的手法几度在内心品味的，快乐的，难以言喻的，难以倾诉的，从第一天听到薇拉内拉的消息时就在心里埋下种子的，从她打赌那20英镑那一刻时就像杰克豌豆那般迅猛生长的，在她认认真真对尼科讲怎么处理他的尸体时威吓地唬了一声的，当试探和理解的刀尖吻过她大腿内侧皮肤时随脉搏喘息的，她的感觉。

在伊芙iphone手机的明亮屏幕上，受害者的睾丸像颗畸形的大血珀石似的镶嵌在他自己爪座般的手指中。

“赞啊。”她先朝手机屏幕咕哝。赞。她朝向那个白色突触重复道。

 

7.

“她值得去杀掉任何她想杀的人。”

这断言一出口她如释重负。卡罗琳·马腾斯扽直脖子，在伊芙眼中她的长脖子把上面那个脑袋送进半空投下乌云般的目光，以上凌下地卡罗琳用那目光抽打伊芙的脸试图教会她一点羞耻。

伊芙脸皮的性质比优质橡胶更优越。她反馈出的眼神迟钝而不惧抽打，她的神经粗壮如同健美运动员的上臂。“她比我们都优秀。”

她说这话时不自觉地甩着头，一边说一边想一边甩头还跺脚又抚掌，肢体语言与吐出来的胡言乱语般配非常，她真以为自己情绪激动得过火，以为自己为了取信于人、叫别人重视自己的观点而搞得像个演讲家。她却没能分出这几个表达的主次。如果她再敏感一些，忧愁一些，她就会明白，甩头，话还没开始时就不自觉的甩头，其目的是尽力摆脱那些我们不愿意面对的思绪……

 

8.

在婚姻生活中，尼科学会了利用自己业余历史爱好者的身份谋求做丈夫的权利。当他有点想而伊芙没那么想的晚上，他会戴起眼镜，以自学成才的朗诵腔调，向伊芙展示人世间最残酷的创作者所创造的伟大艺术，的一瞥。

作为波兰人的他并不钟爱近代史的部分。他退而求次地选择了中世界的一位血腥艺术家，把他的名言向伊芙反复宣读：人生最大的快乐，就在于杀死敌人，骑他们的马，奴役他们的孩子，强暴他们的妻子。

就在他们眼前。在俘虏眼前。他略不愉快地补充道。那种不愉快会在面目平庸的妻子那思考和触动的神色前进一步加深。

 

9.

童子军探险结束了。伊芙平平安安回到家里，身上并没有受艺术家喜爱的疯狂气味，或是受三流小说家喜爱的男士沙龙香水味。她匆匆洗了个澡，爬上床和温柔安静的尼科挤在一起，亲昵地胳膊挨胳臂，腿贴腿，像羊羔在暴风雨之夜与同伴依偎磨蹭一般。

当她脸朝下埋进枕头时，当尼科体贴的呼吸吹拂在她耳间时，当与爱人交合的平淡温馨在她心中缓缓平铺时，黑暗中——眼前的黑暗和心中的黑暗——黑暗中有匕首猛然刺下的破空音，锋刃剐下垂连皮肉的钝扯感，淹没臂肘的血瀑的温暖，大血珀在黑暗里一遍一遍地落进苍白的爪座中。

 

10.

她被困在受虐者的紧身皮衣中无法动弹。那皮衣有十一个搭扣，牢牢捆束着她。有条胶带捂住她的嘴，伊芙呜声挣扎扭动，木乃伊在她的裹尸布中试图翻滚。她露出的眼孔里骨碌碌转着思维灵活的眼球。在她眼前，有只蝴蝶振翅高飞，飞得歪歪扭扭，在空中画出一个又一个抽象图案，她呜呜咕噜着，尽这具不再年轻的皱巴身躯的全部力量，却只能在尘土间翻滚，在地面上安全地发着疯，她在一层层束缚中在硬质的壳中在无法完成变态的蛹中在房间里在温暖的空气在军情六处吊顶过高的办公室在卡罗琳那个气味古怪的行动部在精神消散的杀人现场在牌照可靠的汽车里在用真实姓名登记的旅馆房间在士兵知道她是异国官方人员的监狱审讯室在与尼科皮肤相接的床上。

那只蝴蝶在她眼前扑闪扑闪，忽上忽下，毫不在乎地飞越悬崖和海沟，色彩非常艳，即使对蝴蝶来说也太艳。伊芙大睁双眼，从地面上翻起眼睛盯向它。这不公平，这不合理，嘿！等等，嘿！啊！！！她发疯了的生气着狂呼乱叫来回翻滚。我叫你等等！她在胶布后面在自己的唾沫里放声咒骂。

 

11.

“你又睡到自己的胳膊上了吗？”

“…………”她略显愚蠢地小张着嘴。尼科关切地瞅着她，拿手轻拍她的脸。她的下巴被他越拍越松，直往下掉。口水即将流出来时她猛地合了嘴。

“我梦见自己，自己，自己……”

“什么？”

伊芙茫然地望向尼科。他忙着把她从梦魇里拔出来，还没来得及去剃胡须，忧愁的脸上毛渣渣的。

“我的背好痒。”她说，拉起他的一只手搭在她肩膀，示意他去挠。

 

12.

薇拉内拉杀了比尔，在她家她的桌子她的椅子她的晚餐边上把染血的手覆过来，说，他拖慢了她。

伊芙后悔给她吃了尼科做的牧羊人派。冰箱里本来还剩半颗有点发蔫的卷心菜，她还没舍得扔也还没下定决心吃。她就该煮点烂菜梗子给那访客。那样做并不算失礼。

 

13.

吃早饭的时候，尼科告诉她，她昨晚梦呓了。“你笑个不停。”他说。“我一直以为只有婴儿会这样。很可爱。”

她往嘴里塞进一大勺肉松的同时狠瞪他。“你是想要个孩子吗？”

“宝贝，我们早就说好了。”

“很好。”

“还有不那么可爱的部分。你笑一阵就会说句‘你说得对’，笑一阵就会说。我竟然忘记录下来了。”

她一咬勺子，又猛然从紧闭的嘴唇中间一拔开始咳嗽。她咳嗽起来，一把将勺子拍到桌面，咳嗽着她不顾尼科在身后叫喊没洗脸也没梳头嘴里还一股肉松味儿拿了大衣就往外冲，她一直猛冲冲和人有仇似的撞着走路撞到了社区教堂，周二没什么人，她进去差点被平地绊倒，她躲着逃着几乎要一头磕上忏悔室的门，她猛一敲作礼貌随即就推门扑进去跌在椅子里，她猛喘着气四处看，一时不清楚自己怎么跑到这儿来了她不是基督徒，比尔葬礼的教堂，她被脚和心里的事情带过来，她才发现自己已在忏悔室的封闭结构中但这没让她安心，她颤抖着双手重复往下按，平静，平静，她颤抖着在那椅子上坐好。她平静了一下。

你说得对。

她哗一声碎了，手按在胸前难过得直摇摆身子，她在胸前点划着十字神经质地重复说上帝啊，上帝啊，上帝啊，哦我的上帝，上帝啊我的上帝。迟迟听不到忏悔内容的神父倾身向前，伊芙·普拉斯崔喃喃道上帝啊，上帝，上帝，上帝啊天啊上帝啊。

经验丰富的神父保持沉默。遵照上帝对待拒绝悔罪之人的态度，他在木制隔间的另一侧隐去。


End file.
